25 Days of Winter with the Necrodopolus Family
by Fist-it-Out
Summary: 25 holiday prompts, all centered around the Necrodopolus family (a sorta sequel to Winter with the Necrodopolus Family)
1. Christmas Vacation (pt 1)

**Day 1: Christmas Vacation (_part_ _1_)**

Both Zed and Addison worked at Addison's Zombie enrichment program just outside of Seabrook. The summer was their busiest time, where they were in constant demand from the kids and volunteers and employees. They took all of September off from working as their own 'vacation,' but would be flooded with recommendation letters from their volunteers in October all through January. Not to mention tax season would be coming up, revisions needed to be made to the application process, and they had to document everything from the summer. Before Zander started school, they would both work mostly at home rather than the office, which was about forty minutes away. But now that Zander was in first grade, they would both regularly travel to work and back. It only took an hour and a half, what with the gift of morning traffic.

Neither of them minded the long drive. They listened to the radio and talked. On a cold morning at the beginning of December, they were in the middle of discussing Christmas gifts for their kids.

"We should get a dog," Zed stated, a subject he hadn't been dropping all year long, since Zander had first asked on his birthday.

"We're not getting a dog," Addison insisted. "We're never home!"

"Eliza could walk it until we get off of work."

"Eliza has a dog. And two cats. Oh! And she works for me, remember?"

"I work mostly at home anyway," Zed said. "I could take care of it."

"Zed," Addison said, exasperated. He turned his head and looked at her, giving her a sad, sympathetic look. She sighed, knowing she'd either cave immediately or cave in some way. "I just don't think now's a good time. Maybe when the kids are a little older."

Zed grinned, nodding in agreement. "Fair enough, I'll ask again in five years."

Addison chuckled, shaking her head. "Why do you make it so hard to say no? You need to stop being so goddamn cute."

Zed grinned, leaning over and kissing her cheek. "Does that mean you'll probably most likely say yes if I ask for another baby?"

Addison laughed at him, causing him to pout. "You're so cute when you're talking crazy," she said, pinching his cheek.

"It's not _that_ crazy," he grumbled.

Addison gave him a mock pout, patting his shoulder. "Think about it, Babe," she said. "We both work full time, almost an hour away from where we live. I still feel terrible about—"

"Wait!"

Addison frowned but stopped speaking, watching as Zed turned up the radio volume. "_We've got some New Hampshire trivia today. One lucky caller will win tickets to Disney World if they get this correct. That's right folks, tickets to Disney World to the one hundredth caller who can answer this question: What is the exact name and date of the first Zombie to leave New Hampshire? Once again folks, tickets to Disney World for the one hundredth caller who can tell me the first Zombie to leave New Hampshire, and the date._"

"Wait," Addison said, thinking about the question. she gasped, hitting his shoulder excitedly. "Wait, that's you!"

"That's me!" Zed exclaimed. "Do you think we can win?"

"Definitely not," Addison said. "We should definitely try though. I mean the sheer odds are ridiculous, but…"

Addison trailed off, not really knowing what else to say. They both understood though, and pulled out their phones, knowing it wouldn't hurt to try their luck.

* * *

Zed left work at the same time he always did—around two in the afternoon to pick up the kids from school and get dinner ready. Bucky drove Addison home around five, like he always did, which Addison loved because of well needed cousin time. They never talked about work, because they could talk about work at work. Most of the time, they would sing along to their favorite songs on the radio, or talk shit about their neighbors.

They reached home and Addison let out a blissful yet annoyed sigh. She always hated the dash from the car to the front door and the burst of cold she'd have to face while getting inside. Nevertheless, she was thrilled to be home with her kids and her husband. "See you tomorrow Bucky!" she called as she jumped out of his car.

She slammed the door closed and he rolled down the window, shouting to her, "Record it for me okay!"

Addison gave him a thumbs up, then jogged to her porch, keys already in hand. Before she could even try to open it, the door was yanked open and Zed grabbed her arm, pulling her inside. They both waved to Bucky and he honked his horn, then they went inside and Addison closed and locked the door.

Zed smiled at her, his eyes a little wild. Her eyebrows went up in surprise, scrunching together. "I'm so excited," he told her.

She chuckled, stripping off her coat quickly. "Hi excited I'm Addison—well actually I'm hungry."

"Excuse me," he said, offended, "_I'm _supposed to tell dad jokes, not you."

Addison giggled, standing on her toes and pressing a kiss to his lips. "Hello honey, how was your day?"

"Miserable," he muttered. "Can we tell the kids right now?"

"Where are the kids?"

Zed tilted his head down and pecked her lips. "Washing their hands. Dinner is ready. When do we get to tell them?"

"During dinner," she promised him. She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, his hands falling on her waist as she kissed him again.

They pulled apart at the sound of footsteps on the stairs, giving each other knowing looks just before they heard Zander shout, "Mommy!"

Addison turned just as her son came barreling into her, picking him up and hugging him tight. "Hi Zandy," she greeted, kissing his cheek, "how was school?"

"Good, I made you something in class!"

Addison gasped and asked, "You did?" making him giggle and nod enthusiastically.

"We made tree ornaments," Zander explained. "Daddy said we c'put it on the tree after dinner."

From the kitchen, Zenia shouted, "Daddy!" her voice shaking with impatience.

Addison raised an eyebrow at Zed and he explained, "I made spaghetti for dinner and—"

"Spaghetti!" Zander interrupted, making Addison giggle in surprise.

They all went into the kitchen, where Zenia was sitting at the table. She gave her mother a grin, saying, "Hi Mommy! Daddy made spaghetti!"

"I heard," Addison said, sitting Zander in his chair. She sat down too, all of them watching as Zed served them spaghetti and sauce and meatballs.

Zenia and Zander filled them in on their days while Addison half listened, continuing to glance at her husband from the side of her eye. He was literally bouncing in his seat, excitement radiating off of him and spreading to her. Finally, after pointless stories with way too much details, the kids fell silent, spending a few minutes munching on their food.

Then, Zenia asked, "What'd you guys do at work?" bouncing in a way that obviously meant she was kicking her legs.

Zed whipped his head toward Addison. "Can I tell them?"

Addison rolled her eyes, placing her hand on his knee to stop it from bouncing. "Yes Zed, tell them."

Before she even said her last words, he blurted out, "We're going to Disney World!"


	2. Snow Day

**Day 2: Snow Day**

After dinner on Thursday, the Necrodopoluses gathered around the television, all decked out in pajamas with the news on. The high school and middle school had sent out emails earlier that afternoon to keep a watch out on the news for any cancellations following the snow that had blown in that evening—that was expected to continue through the night. Addison had already started dozing off, snuggling into her husband on the couch, her phone in hand, ready to text her employees and cancel work the next day. Zenia and Zander were lounging on the floor, phones in their laps, eyes on the television.

Nothing ever happened in New Hampshire and the anchors were stalling until the end of the broadcast to announce school closings around the county. When it was close to eleven, the flashy 'school closings' graphic came on screen, Zed giving Addison's shoulder a gentle shake.

"Hm?" she hummed, blinking her eyes sleepily.

"Mom, it's starting," Zenia said.

"Is school canceled?" Addison mumbled.

Zed let out a soft chuckled. "You definitely need to get to bed," he told her.

"Ssh!" Zenia said.

They all returned their attention to the television, where the anchors had finished announcing all the private and independent schools in the area that were closed or delayed. "_Classes have been delayed until nine am tomorrow morning for all schools within the Newport school district and all Port Lux county schools._"

"Yes!" the kids cheered. Zed chuckled, muting the television.

"We're gonna go to bed," he said. "Wake me up tomorrow if you have school."

"Goodnight," the kids said.

Zed managed to slide from underneath Addison, then hauled her up to her feet, ignoring her protesting groans as he lifted her up bridal style. She curled into him and he carried her upstairs and into their bedroom, laying her in bed, shutting off the lights then crawling in with her. Addison turned and snuggled into him, muttering incomprehensible words as she drifted back to sleep.

The next morning, the Necrodopolus family slept until eleven, Zed being the first to wake up on the cold December morning. Sunlight shone through the semi sheer curtains, giving the room a soft glow. He let out a tired sigh, not willing to stretch and disturb his wife. He managed to reach behind himself and grab his phone off the nightstand, checking the time and a text message from his son. He opened it, seeing screenshots of the kids' schools' twitters, saying that school was canceled for the day. He grinned, putting his phone down on his pillow and turning his attention to Addison, still snoozing on his chest. He reached up and caressed her cheek, watching as she stirred and adjusted against him.

"I'm sleeping," she mumbled.

"You're also cute," he pointed out.

"Hm," she hummed. "I'm too tired to have sex."

"Lucky I just wanna cuddle all day."

Addison opened her eyes and smiled up at him. She scooted up, giving him a soft kiss. "I love you."

Zed hummed, ruffling her hair and pecking her nose. They lay in bed for another hour, enjoying each other's presence and exchanging light kisses, until the grumbling of their stomachs became too much to ignore. They got up and, after brushing their teeth, went down to the kitchen, where Zenia was already making breakfast.

"Hey parentals," she greeted. "What's the plan for today?"

"No plans," Addison said. "Why don't we just do nothing?"

Zenia raised an eyebrow at her mother. "Nothing?"

"Let's eat, then cuddle on the couch and watch movies or something." Addison shrugged. "We haven't done nothing in so long."

Zed nodded in agreement. "I'll go pick out a couple of Christmas movies," he suggested.

And so, on a snowy day in early December, the Necrodopolus family did nothing but watch movies and drink hot chocolate. And it was good.


	3. Cookies

**Day 3: Christmas Cookies**

It had all started too well. Zenia had asked to make Christmas cookies to give out to all their family and friends as little gifts. It was the kind of sweet gesture Addison loved, so of course she immediately went grocery shopping to buy the ingredients, and maybe a little treat for Zenia and Zander. That was about where all the sweetness ended.

Zander was going through a phase where he refused to be let down, which meant that Addison had to pull out the baby sling, making the ordeal all the more difficult. Zenia was only three and couldn't help much, though it was better than nothing.

They managed to make four batches of cookies with all of their ingredients, around the same time that Zed got home from work. Addison and Zenia froze when they heard his keys in the door, their eyes going wide at the giant mess in the kitchen.

"Addison? I'm home!" he called.

"In the kitchen," she called back.

She turned around and watched he walked in, his eyes going wide and his mouth falling open. As a final cherry on top, a glob of cookie batter fell from the ceiling and onto his face. Zenia couldn't help but giggle and Addison resisted the urge to glare at her daughter.

"I can explain," Addison said.

Zed raised his eyebrows, an amused smile on his face. "I'm sure. How exactly did you get batter on the ceiling?"

On cue, Zander let out a joyous shriek, throwing his batter covered hands in the air. Most of it only went up a few inches before falling and landing on Addison, but a good amount hit the ceiling and stuck there. Zed laughed, crossing the kitchen and going to his wife, first kissing their one year old's head then giving Addison a short kiss.

"Do you think you can give Zenia a bath?" Addison asked.

"Of course," Zed said. "Are you gonna clean up?"

"Can't," she said. "Zander keeps crying everytime I try to sit him down."

Zed frowned, crouching down and giving his son the stink eye. "Don't be a bother to Mommy," he scolded.

Zander thrust out his hands, covering Zed's cheeks and laughed. Addison snorted and Zed laughed again, straightening up. He grabbed Zander under his arms and pulled him out of the cattier. "I'll take him for you," he told Addison. "And be back for Zenia."

"Thank you," she sighed. "You should clean the kitchen while you're being husband of the year."

Zed chuckled, adjusting Zander on her hip. "Okay, fine."

Addison smiled and pecked his lips. "I love you."

"Love you too," he said. He turned to Zenia and said, "Bath time, Princess."

Zenia slid to the edge of the counter, lifting her arms for Addison to set her on the ground. She then took Zed's hand, walking with him to the bathroom. As they walked away, Addison heard her daughter telling Zed about their cookie making ordeal. Meanwhile, Addison went upstairs to clean up herself.


	4. Decorating (pt 1)

**Day 4: Decorating (Pt 1) **

Zed woke up late Friday morning, going downstairs and finding both Addison and the kids already dressed and eating breakfast. He rubbed his eyes tiredly, his brows knitted together in confusion.

"You're not going to work today," Addison told him. "Me and Eliza are meeting with an investor at ten, then we're coming back here. You, take out the Christmas decorations."

He blinked, her words going in one ear and out the other. "What?"

"Stay home, take out the decorations, and cook dinner," she listed. "That's it."

"Uh…"

Addison sighed, grabbing her purse and her keys and ushering the kids from the table to the door. They both gave their dad a brief hug before running to get their coats and bags. Addison walked up to Zed, fishing through her purse and producing a marker.

"I'm gonna write it on your arm," she explained. She uncapped the market with her mouth, pulling his arm out and quickly scribbling her instructions. Zed watched her, his mind still foggy, the gears slowly turning as he woke up. She finished writing and smiled, returning her marker to her bag. "I'll text you this too, okay? See you later?"

He nodded numbly, letting out a yawn. "Do you want me to pick up the kids?"

"No, I can do it," she said.

"Mkay." He pecked her lips, making her giggle. "See you later."

* * *

Zed woke up from his second sleep a little after noon, groggy and tired, his body still aching from the previous day. He and Addison had taken Zander for his yearly Z-Band check and Zander, the stubborn seven year old, threw a tantrum and refused to cooperate with the scientists, which meant that _Zed_ had to go in for an abridged Z-band check to console his son. He was overall fine, save the constant fatigue and the pain pulsing from his spine. It wasn't unbearable, and Dr. Dias has assured him it would all fade in a couple of days, and all he could do was be in complete misery until Addison got home and comforted him. The things he did for his kids.

Dragging the Christmas decorations upstairs wasn't usually a difficult task, but, with his injuries, he was forced to call upon his most hated neighbor for assistance. Luckily, Bucky didn't go to work that day and went over after Zed called and explained his little situation. Neither of them were in the business of letting down Addison, it seemed, so after a hearty breakfast that Bucky provided (some muffins from a shop around the corner), they set to work dragging boxes up the basement stairs. It was more like Zed told him what to get and Bucky did all the work.

It took an hour to get it all out and in the living room, the end result leaving Bucky sweating and complaining and Zed in worse pain, only from going up and down the stairs. He grabbed a couple of beers from the fridge and an ice pack, taking them over to Bucky on the couch. He sat with a loud groan, his muscles flaring in the worst possible way, screaming at him as he sunk into the cushion. Bucky eyed him, noticing the way his face contorted in pain and the sweat he broke just sitting down.

"You are not okay," he said.

If he weren't settling from the pain, he would've snapped back at his cousin-in-law. Instead, he just thrust a beer into Bucky's hands, trying his best to relax into the sofa. "Wanna do me a favor and put this behind me?" Zed asked.

Bucky didn't answer, just took the ice pack and managed to wedge it between the cushion and Zed's back, who let out a slightly pained, slightly satisfied groan. "Geez, fuck," he muttered.

"They really messed you up, huh?"

"It was definitely my fault," Zed said. "We should've stood our ground with Zander. Bribed him with sweets or whatever." He let out a puff of air, closing his eyes.

"Oh, to be a parent," Bucky sighed wistfully.

He covered his hand with his shirt, popped off the top of his bottle, handing it to Zed and taking the beer from his hand. Zed cracked an eye open, watching Bucky open the second bottle. "Bottom's up," he toasted, lifting his drink before taking a swig. Zed did the same, only cringing slightly at the bitter taste.

"Ugh, I wanna get wasted and sleep all day," Zed complained.

"I'm not sure your wife would appreciate that."

Zed grumbled, muttering, "I miss her."

Bucky hummed, taking another drink of his beer. "Me too, man. When does she get home?"

"She's at some meeting with Eliza. I wasn't really listening when she was talking this morning."

"Wow, you're such a good husband."

"Don't mock me," Zed complained. "I'm in pain and want love. Can you call her?"

"Not if she's in a meeting," Bucky pointed out.

"It started at ten," Zed said. "Come on! Call her! Tell her I miss her!"

Bucky rolled his eyes but grabbed his phone, dialing Addison and putting the phone on speaker. Addison picked up after three rings, a confused, "_Hello?_"

"Addy," Zed whined. "When are you coming home?"

"_Zed? Honey?_" she asked, concern evident in her voice. "_Is everything okay?_"

"Your husband is being a big baby."

"_Bucky why are you with Zed?_"

"Because he's an incompetent man."

"Hey!" Zed cried indignantly.

"_I went to lunch with Eliza but we're on our way back now,_" Addison explained. "_We're about fifteen minutes out. Can you boys handle yourselves that long?_"

"No!" Zed complained.

"_Did you take out the decorations?_"

"Bucky did."

"_And dinner?_"

"Let's get pizza," Bucky said. "Also I'm staying for dinner. As payment for taking out your decorations."

Addison chuckled and said, "_Okay, we'll order pizza. I'll see you guys in a few, okay?_"

"See ya Cuz," Bucky said.

"Love you," Zed called.

"_Love you Babe._"

The line clicked and Bucky locked his phone, the two of them taking a long drink from their beers. They sat in silence, drinking and relaxing, until Addison and Eliza came home, lunch in their hands. Zed smiled, relieved, at the sight of his wife, watching as Bucky went and helped them put the food in the kitchen and waiting patiently for Addison to return to the living room, hands on her hips and her lips turned down in a concerned frown.

"How you feeling? Think you can decorate today?"

"I feel," he shifted and groaned, letting the melted pack behind him slip lower. "like shit."

"I figured, you don't usually drink until _after_ six."

Zed rolled his eyes then pouted, holding out his arm for her. Addison stepped into his reach and he curled his arm around her waist, pulling her down into his lap. "You sure?" she asked.

"You could never hurt me," he assured her. She smiled at him which he returned, nuzzling his face into her neck. "So how are we gonna do this? I doubt I'll be much help today."

"We could decorate tomorrow—"

"Can't, we're going to Seabrook," he reminded her. "Your parents have been begging us for weeks, remember?"

Addison muttered a curse, her fingers tangling in his hair. "How was your meeting?" he asked her.

"I'll tell you tonight," she said. "Have you taken any meds?"

"Gross."

Addison gave him a stern look and he sighed. "Your love is such a better drug then some stupid pain meds."

"You're such a baby, just admit you don't want to swallow the pill because you're scared you'll choke."

"I'm not scared!" he protested. "I just—I'm cautious."

"He's definitely scared," Eliza commented from the kitchen.

Zed groaned, closing his eyes and resting his forehead on Addison's shoulder. "Would it help if I crushed it up and put it in jello like I do with the kids?" she asked mockingly.

"You're a meanie."

Addison giggled, ruffling his hair. "Do you want the pills or do you wanna sit out of tree decorating?"

"I'll take both please."

Addison gave him a fond eye roll, slipping out of his embrace and heading to the kitchen. Zed leaned back into the couch, sighing, grateful for his amazing, understanding, caring wife. How did he get so lucky?


	5. The Anniversary

**Day 5: The Anniversary **

Zed hadn't noticed until her birthday, when she turned thirty four, that their anniversary was coming. Not their wedding anniversary, that wouldn't be until they were in their forties. No, just a general anniversary of when they met and got together and all the shit that went down during their first year of dating. It wasn't something most people would remember or celebrate, considering there was the bigger wedding anniversary, but it was important to Zed.

Zed even got his kids in on the plan. Years ago, when she had moved out of her parents' house and into his apartment, she had lost the charm bracelet Zed got her for their one month anniversary. It was a sad ordeal, but it meant he could get a replacement bracelet for her now, with updated charms. He took Zander and Zenia with him to the store, letting them pick out charms for Addison while he talked with the salesperson about replacing the bracelet.

Zed took the kids and Addison to Seabrook, letting them join him for the first time in the anniversary celebrations. They wouldn't be around the whole time; Zevon had requested time with his grandkids, and Zed gladly took the offer, booking him and Addison a room at a nice little hotel in downtown Seabrook.

Addison was kept mostly out of the loop of their day plans but she picked up from her bouncing preteen children that it was a good surprise.

Zed took them to Zombietown, leaving the car at his dad's house and leading his family through Zombietown. The majority of the roads were being worked on in a new beautification project sponsored by Addison's family, overseen by one of her cousins who Zed didn't really care for, and loved by all the Zombies. Besides the concerns involving the radiation in the ground and the risk of unearthing rogue zombies buried 'in time' or whatever the opposition argued, the only other issue Zed saw was how difficult it made traveling.

The kids had been to the old Power Plant the week before for fun, as a detour on their way to see their grandparents. Zander and Zenia suggested going back for their parents' anniversary, remembering how their parents' reminisced in the Light Garden, like there was so much more they were missing.

The Light Garden didn't need much decorations, other than a space heater to keep the underground area warmer (even Zombies get cold sometimes). They had a family picnic in the softly lit garden, just talking and embracing each other. They finished their lunch and continued telling different stories until Zander announced it was time for presents.

"You guys didn't need to get us anything," Addison told them. "It's our wedding anniversary. Plus, you being here is enough."

Zed chuckled, his arms already around her but nuzzling his face in her neck. "It's not like they had much choice," he joked.

"Come on, presents!" Zenia exclaimed impatiently.

Addison turned her head, giving her husband an amused and curious look. "You got the kids to help you pick something out, didn't you?"

"Maybe," he said. "Would you like your gift, Dear?"

"You didn't _have_ to get me something," she protested.

He cocked an eyebrow, asking, "Did you forget?"

"No I just—do not have it." She gave him a pout, her already pink cheeks going darker. "It's at home, and definitely not as amazing as yours will be because you're an amazing gift giver."

His expression softened and he nuzzled his face in her neck. "You know I'll love anything you give me," he whispered.

She nodded and he took it as his cue to pull away from her, going through the picnic basket and grabbing the small, wrapped box. He handed it to her, saying, "Happy fourteenth anniversary, Addy."

Addison tore through the wrapping paper, flipping the box open and freezing at the sight. The bracelet was nearly identical to her old one, except with new charms—two hearts, each engraved with one of the kids names, a white 20, and another custom zombie tongue charm. "It can't be," she breathed.

She whipped around to face him, her eyes shining with tears. "How did you—It's—I lost it, I swear I couldn't find it!"

"It's a replacement," Zed explained. "To commemorate twenty years with you."

"Zed," she breathed, then tilted her head up and kissed him, pouring her heart into the kiss.


	6. Lucky Number Six

**Day 6: Lucky Number Six**

***note: this takes place about a month before Day One (Christmas vacation)**

Addison was pulled out of her slumber by her bedroom door slowly opening, the squeaky hinge enough to have her husband shooting up, ready to fight. He had been on edge as of late, the result of threats to Zombies and his family for working to help Zombies. The hall light flooded into their room, casting a shadow on their almost six year old son. Zander snuggled in their doorway, asking tentatively, "Mommy? Daddy?"

"Zander?" Zed asked, confusion evident in his voice. He leaned over and flicked on the lamp by his bed, a soft yellow hue filling the room.

Addison sat up beside her husband, her eyebrows turned down in worry. "Baby, why are you up so late?" she asked.

"I...I had a bad dream," he mumbled. "Can I sleep in here? With you?"

"Of course," Addison said. "Run and turn off the hall lights first, okay?"

"Mkay." He ran out of the room, Addison and Zed watched as the lights cut out and he came running back, immediately climbing up the middle of their bed. He burrowed under the think duvet, wiggling between then.

"Do you wanna talk or just sleep?" Addison asked.

"Sleep," Zander decided.

Addison nodded, shifting back into a comfortable position. She watched her husband eye her son, following his gaze to the bandage on his cheek. Zed's thumb gently brushed it and Zander lifted his gaze up to his father. "I love you, Zander," Zed whispered.

"I love you too, Daddy."

"Get some sleep, okay?"

Zander nodded and Zed turned the lamp off, laying back in bed. Slowly, her boys started falling asleep, and Addison let herself be taken by her exhaustion too, the events from that day draining her completely. The anti-zombie protests had ramped up to dangerous levels, and today, the rioters had attacked the Zombeans place of business. Naturally, it had been the day that Zenia and Zander hung around with them. Zenia had made it mostly scratch free, already close to Addison's office, but Zander was with his father and the two Zombies were like a glowing target. Addison had managed to hide her kids in her office, unfortunately after it had all started.

And it all just sucked. Addison didn't care about the actual building—it was all just things, they could be replaced. But the fact that people, some she even recognized from high school, had targeted Zombies, who had been minding their business, trying to live life and flourish. After it had all been over, she had to fight to not cry; her friends, her _family_, were targeted for who they were, something they couldn't change, something they shouldn't have to change. She was empty inside, the powerlessness draining her, her heart shattering at the dark blood that stained little Zander's cheek, the cuts and bruises all over her husband from hiding his son and attempting to protect as many people as possible.

And the police had said they were lucky. _Lucky_, to have their windows destroyed, a trash fire set to block the exits, rabid humans trying to bust in and—Addison didn't want to think about what they would have done if they got in, she needed to focus on the positive. They were all still alive, outside of Seabrook, away from the heart of the problem. The thought itself made her sick, but she was grateful to live far enough from Seabrook and Zombietown, far enough that she could keep her kids away from all the commotion.

The next morning, Addison and Zed slipped out of bed without waking their son, meeting in the bathroom down the hall to not disturb either of their kids. They both stood in the small space, exhausted and dreading the day to come. Addison had to call the insurance at some point, an investigator was coming by that day to get more precise pictures, and the thought of everything that would happen in the coming weeks was enough to bring greys to her already white hair.

"I'm going to work alone," she stated. Zed glared and immediately shook his head. She held up her hand before he could protest. "You have to stay with the kids. Watch them, talk to them about their heritage." She took a breath, then practically pleaded, "Just _stay_ here."

Zed's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, before softening in realization. He knew why she wanted him to stay—he was much safer away from Zombietown.

"Me and Bucky will handle everything," she assured him. It hurt her to even think of it, but she knew that, because her and Bucky were white and rich, things would get done much faster and much more efficiently. "Stay here and-and stay safe."

"You too, Addy," he said, leaning down and pressing a sincere kiss to her lips. Before Addison could wrap her arms around him, he pulled back and gave her a sad smile. "I guess I get to go back to bed, huh?"

"I envy you."

Zed chuckled, kissing her forehead. "Text me. Like, every hour."

"I will," she assured him. "Go back to bed, Love."

* * *

Dale had shown up to the office space and, around noon, he and Bucky sent Addison home to her family, assuring her that anything else could wait until later to get done. Addison was more than happy to go home to her family and spend time with her husband and kids before they had to go back to reality the next day—the weekend would be over and everything involving the riot and destruction would be the forefront of everything they would do.

She got home just in time for lunch, enjoying the gory grilled cheeses Zed had made—it was a normal grilled cheese but instead of eating it with tomato soup, they ate it with a sauce that resembled blood. Addison didn't really mind it. It wasn't her favorite but she had taken a liking and appreciation to Zombie foods throughout her two pregnancies.

"Guys," Zander said partway through lunch, drawing their attention to him. "I was thinking, since I already have a lot of toys and a really cool room and the big tv, that I could give my birthday presents to Zombies who don't have toys."

Both Addison and Zed paused, sharing a curious look. "What do you mean?" Addison asked him.

"Well, Daddy told us that a lot of Zombies have it really bad. But we don't, and all my toys make me really happy, so I could give them new toys and maybe they'll be really happy!"

Addison bit her lip, her eyes stinging as she held back a rush of tears. She had no idea what Zed had told them while she was gone but now Zander was donating his birthday gifts to little Zombabies. Her heart was going to burst from the absolute sweetness that was her son.

"That's—that's really sweet," she managed to say.

"Are you sure you want to, Bud?" Zed asked. "Your birthday isn't for another week, plus you can't get those back."

Zander glanced down, his sandwich nearly gone. "I mean, I'm sure I'll miss my toys, but all the other Zombies deserve toys too!" He lifted his head and met his mother's eyes, "Daddy was telling us about gifts he got when he was little."

Addison glanced over at Zed, who nodded his head with a sad smile. "I never got around to telling you," he said, "you know times were tough when I was little. My mom would tell me to pick something he wanted, something he needed, something to wear and something to read. That was my mom's best way to fix it and give me the best Christmas a Zombie kid could ask for."

His son took over, "It's not Christmas yet, but I think if they got my birthday presents, then it would be, like, early Christmas!"

He shrugged as his mother watched him with an expression on her face that had his dad looking at her like she's his entire world. "And yeah." He finished, grabbing his sandwich and lifting it up to his lips so he could take another bite.

"We wanna help people like Mommy does," Zenia added with a big, toothless smile.

"I honestly don't know where you two get it from," she said, more to herself than the kids.

Zed leaned over, his lips grazing across the shell of her ear. "They get it all from you of course. You were the one that started it, and made life better for Zombies." She couldn't help but turn and bring him into a kiss, which both the kids groaned at.

"Mommy, Daddy, please," their son pleaded, and both parents chuckled as they pulled away. A few minutes passed and then Addison reached across the table and took Zander's hand in her own, causing him to look up at her.

"I am so proud of you, baby," she said before looking over to his sister with a smile, "and I'm proud of you too, missy, so, so proud."

She leaned across the table so she could give Zander and his sister a kiss, and then Zed was slipping his hand into hers.

* * *

**A/N: Huge shoutout to keepswingin (my lovely tumblr friend) who helped me write the entire last scene!**


	7. Secrets

**Day 7: Secrets**

His name had glared at her since she pulled it from the stupid hat. She had spent a week carefully avoiding it, instead throwing herself into her finals, until the last one had ended and she still had no idea what she would buy. Worst of all, her secret Santa gift had to be the best. Addison had picked her cousin, Bucky. Depending on how things went in the spring, it might be his last year participating in the secret Santa. Plus, they were _cousins_, basically siblings. They were supposed to get each other the best presents.

Except Addison had no idea what he would want.

At least she didn't, until she was walking from class to meet her fiancé for lunch, and the perfect gift stopped her. A couple hundred dollars later (sending her way over the fifty dollar cap), she had ordered the best present ever. Because of the sheer magnitude of the gift, she had to reveal it to Zed, who was more than onboard with helping her keep it a secret.

The gift exchange took place a week before Christmas, the night before they'd return to Seabrook. They met at Zed and Addison's apartment, everyone brought food and decked out in their favorite Christmas pajamas. The gift exchange was after dinner. It was a simple process: they'd draw straws first, and whoever had the shortest had to give their gift first.

Bree had the shortest draw and got Zed a little "care package" filled with little trinkets and goodies. Zed had gotten Bonzo a new oil paint set, and a gift card to the local craft store, which ended up with Zed in a bone crushing hug from his best friend. Bonzo had Eliza and got her a pack of holiday socks, one for each holiday, as well as a craft kit (because she likes making her own jewelry). Addison was sure Eliza teared up, but the Zombie was quick to hide it, getting up and sitting next to Addison.

"I designed an app for your gift," she explained. "It's connected to your stupid boyfriend's Z-band. Has a lot of features, like telling him you want attention and shit. I can install it on your phone after."

Addison grinned, her nose wrinkling and threw her arms around Eliza. "Aw! That's so sweet! Thanks Eliza!"

Eliza just rolled her eyes, squirming in Addison's arms. But Addison knew Eliza was just a big softie who loved hugs. Addison hugged her for a few more seconds, then jumped up.

"Okay, I had to keep my gift in my room," she said. "Be right back! Zed!"

Zed stood and they both went to their bedroom. He opened the closet while Addison grabbed the gift, turning and placing it in the large box Zed pulled from their closet. He carried it back into the living room, and placed it by Bucky's feet. "Merry Christmas Cuzzo!" Addison exclaimed.

"Oh a big box!" Bucky chuckled, rubbing his hands together.

"Open it," Zed said as he sat back on the floor and Addison sat next to her cousin.

Bucky slid off of his chair and popped the lid off, a small hairy puppy, white and brown and gold fur, excited and climbing out of the box. Bucky gasped, his head snapping up to Addison. "You got me a puppy!"

Addison giggled. "I saw him on the street and took him to the shelter, and then they asked if I wanted to adopt him 'cause he was abandoned...and I thought of you and...I hope you like him. They think he's an Australian Shepard."

Bucky pulled the puppy out of the box, laughing as it licked his face. "I love him he's so cute," Bucky gushed. Everyone laughed as he gushed about his new puppy.

"Omg, Adds, what's his name? Do I get to name him?"

"Yes you do," Addison said.

"What are you gonna name him?" Bree asked.

Bucky hummed, thinking and loving his puppy. "I'm thinking...Freddie."

Addison raised an amused eyebrow. "As in Freddie Mercury?"

"Duh!"


	8. Decorating (pt 2)

**Day 8: Decorating (pt 2) **

Bucky and Eliza left after lunch, and Addison sat with her husband on the couch, cuddling into his side and comforting him. They were both content with sitting in silence and cuddling, until Addison had to leave to pick the kids up from school. She texted him once she had gotten back and he took a few seconds to mentally prepare himself for his next Oscar worthy performance. If Zander knew how much pain Zed was in, he would _never_ go back to the doctor again.

He got up and walked toward the door when he heard the lock click. The door opened and his kiss came running in, their bags dropping as they tackled their dad in a hug. Zed grunted, biting the inside of his cheek to keep his cry of pain under wraps. They both let him go and start grabbing his arm, trying to drag him to the living room.

"Come on Daddy! We gotta decorate!" Zenia whined.

"Okay! Okay!" Zed said. "Do you have homework?"

"No!" Zander said, while his sister sucked her teeth and muttered, "Yes."

Zed raised an eyebrow at his kids. "We'll start when you finish, Zenia," he told her. He then ruffled Zander's hair and said, "And let's see your folder to make sure you don't have any homework."

"He has a spelling test tomorrow," Addison said as she walked over. "Fifteen words."

Zed looked at her, confused. "Fifteen? That's a lot for first grade."

Addison rolled her eyes. Then, to her kids, she said, "Go get changed and then homework."

They both ran down the hall to put their coats up; Zed turned to Addison and she stepped forward, wrapping her arms around him just as he crumbled forward, holding back a painful scream.

"It's okay Baby," she soothed, knowing better than to touch him more than she already was.

On instinct, he buried his face in the crook of her neck and bit her, his teeth sinking in hard enough to almost draw blood. _Almost_. Addison sucked in a breath, squirming at the contact. "Fuck, Zed," she muttered.

He grabbed a hold of her arm, a fire different from the pain coursing through him. He pulled his teeth back and pressed the flat part of his tongue against the bite mark.

"Zed," she whined, weakly pushing him off. He lifted his head though, a small pout on his face, the strain from lifting his head turning the pout into a grimace.

Addison's eyebrows went up. "So now you're in pain?"

"I'm always in pain," he complained. "You make everything better, Addy."

"Sweet talk won't get you anywhere, Babe," she told him. "You have a serious nervous issue that sex cannot fix."

"Fine," he whined. "I'll just wallow in pain on the couch until I have to do _all_ the heavy lifting and probably make it worse—"

"And you think sex will make it better?"

"I think it'll make both of us a lot happier."

Addison laughed, shaking her head. "You're something else, Zedekiah. Something else."

Still, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, her lips still cold from being outside. A pleasant shiver ran down his spine, soothing him from the inside out. He pulled back when he heard the sound of his kids running upstairs, giving Addison a smile. "That was pretty healing to me," he said.

"Go sit on the heating pack, Zed," she said, waving him off. "I'm gonna make dinner."

Zed glanced at the sharpie on his arm while Addison headed to the kitchen. "Wasn't that my job?"

"You're gonna need all your energy for later," she called. She stopped and turned, and added, "Decorating, and maybe other things. If you survive decorating."

She gave a lame attempt at a wink that made him laugh. He went back to the couch, adjusting the heating pad and slowly laying down, drifting off into a quick nap.

* * *

Zed woke up, the sound of Christmas music floating through the air, the savory scents of roasting chicken wafting up his nostrils, mixed in with the smells of near perfect Alfredo sauce. He groaned, turning on his side, seeing that Addison had started decorating the inside of the house. She had changed into red and white themed leggings and a white tank top, her Santa hat pulled tight over her white hair.

He glanced around the room, noticing the rug under the coffee table had been changed to a customized Necrodopolus holiday rug that Missy had gifted them two years ago. The stockings were hanging from the mantel and little Christmas and Hanukkah trinkets decorated the ledge. The lights on the tree were turned on and blinking their rainbow pattern. There was even a blue blanket thrown over his legs that he knew once he was off the couch would be folded and a piece of their decorations.

Zed sat up, groaning as his muscles screaming at him. Sure, the pain had ebbed to where he didn't want to scream and cry all at once.

Addison was kneeling at the bottom of the stairs, tying off the garland she wrapped around the railing and banister. She fished in the box beside her and produced a large blue bow and covering the knot on the white garland. She stood up and he could tell she was smiling at her handiwork.

"Addison!" he called and she turned, grinning at him. She walked over to him, sitting beside her husband.

"How do you feel?" she asked.

"A little better." He nodded, glancing around. "I see you started?"

"Yeah, the kids are getting cleaned up and then dinner and then we'll do the tree." She explained. "Go put on your clothes. I was hoping we could do the Christmas card while we're at it."

"Mkay." He leaned over and pressed a kiss to her lips. "Good job with the house, it looks great."

"I know it does," she giggled. She stood up, then pulled him off the couch, supporting him as he steadied himself. "Now go!"


	9. Nesting

**Day 9: Nesting**

Being pregnant was a good way to bond with her mother. Addison and Missy had been getting along fine, especially after Addison left Seabrook and settled down with her husband in a little town not too far from their beloved city. But now that Addison and Zed were having a baby, Addison would frequently visit her mother with questions or just to chat about random things she was worried about, the inquiries extending to her dad and Zombie research. She had been warned countless times of the risks of Zombie babies, let alone the fact that no human and Zombie had ever had a baby together.

Risks and concerns and Z-bands aside, Addison would visit home to rummage through her old baby things in the basement. She had only been three months pregnant at the time when she found the box filled with her knit caps and booties and gloves.

"You know I made those myself," Missy boasted.

"Really?" Addison has asked, an eyebrow raised in disbelief.

"You don't think your old mom had a few tricks up her sleeve, huh?" Missy teased.

Addison rolled her eyes, returning her attention to the hats. "I was nesting," Missy went on.

Addison snorted. "What? Are you a bird or something?"

"I'll have you know nesting is very natural," Missy said. "Why don't you put that phone to good use and google it."

"Because I have a very sweet mother who could explain it to me," Addison said with a smile.

Missy rolled her eyes. "It's just, it's like a random, burst of energy. To make everything per—nice, and neat, for the baby." She shrugged. "And when I was bored I picked up knitting. I didn't want you to get cold. You know how often your cousin would get sick? Every winter! It was ridiculous!"

"Mom," Addison said, drawing her attention. "I'm already pretty best and organized."

"You'll understand if it happens," Missy said, waving her off. "And since you can't work, I'm sure you'll pick up a little pregnancy hobby."

Addison frowned, giving her mother an incredulous look. "When? This isn't something they tell you on television."

"Everybody's different, Dear," Missy said. "And I'm sure your little zombaby might have you ahead of schedule. Of behind. I'm not quite sure. I was knitting and buying cute little trinkets and toys at six months, and frantically cleaning a week before you were born. Yours will come in time."

* * *

Zed came home one day in mid December, frozen to the bone, and found his wife lounging on the couch, knitting and watching some cheesy Christmas movie. It was very unlike her, though she had been a little different since getting a Z-band a few weeks back. He walked over to her, standing between her eyes and the television and earning a deep frown.

"Move it," she complained.

"Hello?"

"Hi. Move."

Zed shook his head gently lifting her legs and sitting down, placing her feet in his lap. "I didn't know you could knit," he commented.

"My mom has been teaching me," she said. She grabbed the remote from beside her, pausing her movie to give him her full attention. "I'm so bored."

He ignored her second statement and said, "I didn't know you wanted to learn to knit."

"You leave me here alone all day. What am I supposed to do?" She gave him a pout that made his heart melt and made him chuckle all at once.

"I only go to work three times a week," he reminded her. "It's no fun without my sexy boss there."

"Are you cheating on me, Zedekiah?" she joked, making him laugh and roll his eyes.

"What I am getting at, is I could've taught you."

"You can knit?"

"Eliza's mom taught us how to knit and embroider and sew. So we could customize the uniforms. Everything me and Zoey wore until she was thirteen and could do it herself, I stitched." He explained. "I can show you. And this way, you don't have to go out in the cold all the way to Seabrook for some lessons."

"Well, I _enjoy_ visiting my mother," she countered. "But, I'm sure there are other ways you could keep me company at home."

He grinned, leaning over and kissing her. Addison put her needles away, reach up and pulling him closer for a kiss. Their position was awkward and, within moments, Zed had picked her up and carried her back to their room.


	10. Christmas Vacation (pt 2)

**Day 10: Christmas Vacation (pt 2)**

Several days later, Zed and Addison were resting in bed, Addison on her laptop while Zed was reading, when Addison said, "So I met with our financial advisor—"

Zed snorted, not lifting his eyes from his book. "You mean Bucky?"

"Shut up," Addison stated. "Anyway, I was telling him about the trip, and he suggested that we sell back the plane tickets, drive to Florida, and upgrade to a nicer hotel room."

He paused, looking up at her. "You want to drive to Disney World?"

Addison nodded. "It's not _that_ far." Zed raised an eyebrow at his wife, who immediately cracked, "Okay, so it's a little more than twenty hours, but we can make that trip in one day! And then it's a week at Disney World, on Christmas! And with the money we save, we can even get fast passes. And we don't have to worry about a snowstorm to fly back in."

"Wait, what are fast passes?"

"To skip the line!"

"They sell those? That's so unfair to the people who wait in line!"

Addison patted his arm, shaking her head. "Oh sweet, innocent Zed. You haven't experienced the joy of skipping the line. Sure, it feels weird at first, but once you see what you don't have to wait in, you'll understand."

"So you've already decided to sell the plane tickets?"

Addison shook her head. "I haven't waited in line for a ride since I was six, Zed. We're getting fast passes no matter what."

"What are you gonna do? Dip into your trust?"

"Duh."

"Wait, Addison, I was being sarcastic—"

"The trust is for spoiling ourselves and our kids," she explained. "I don't want Zander or Zenia to ask for a souvenir and have to say no because we can't afford it, when all that money is just sitting there."

"I thought we agreed _not_ to use the trust, to come up with the money on our own?"

"Yes, but this may be our one and only chance to go to Disney World."

"But I'm sure you've been hundreds of times," he muttered.

Addison rolled her eyes. "You're not seeing the big picture Honey."

"And what is it the big picture?"

"We've never taken our kids on a vacation," she said. "We were literally scraping by a few years ago, we _just _got our heads above the water. We've gone into the Disney jar three times to fix the car or pay a medical bill or something! We don't know if we'll ever be able to go on another vacation. We have to make the most out of this one, and there's all that money, untouched. Just this one time, we don't worry about how much something costs."

Zed rolled his lip between his teeth. They had both decided, years ago, that they would get by on their own, they wouldn't rely on anyone else to support themselves. Addison built Zombeans from the ground up, Zed worked by her side, and they got by.

They had to sacrifice a lot along the way; they stayed in Zed's crappy apartment that he had rented when he was a sophomore in college until months before Zander was due. They both drove one car for years, they cooked at home, even stopped buying each other gifts some years. The house they lived in was paid for by selling the cars Addison's grandfather had left her, the rest of that money going into the rainy day fund, and getting sucked up by a couple of Z-band malfunctions.

They got by.

But, she was right. It would be nice to relax, to not worry and enjoy themselves and splurge.

"Are you serious about driving to Orlando? That sounds awful."

"Road trips are fun," she said. "We could leave in the middle of the night, only stop to eat, switch off each time."

"Then, let's do it," Zed said. Addison beamed, leaping into his arms and kissing him. Zed chuckled, holding her waist. He pulled away from her and said, "Tell me how much you take out."

"I will," she said. "Also, can we bring Bucky with us?"


	11. The Kids Are Alright

**Day 11: The Kids are Alright**

Zenia waited outside of room 102, her brother's last class of the day, sitting on the floor outside of the door. He had told her that morning he had a math test and would probably take a little longer to finish, which she didn't mind. Ten minutes after the bell rang, the classroom door opened and Zander walked out, nearly tripping over his sister.

"Watch it," she scolded, getting to her feet.

"I didn't know you were waiting for me," he told her.

"I _do_ have to drive you home."

"Is your boyfriend not around for you to make out with?" Zander mocked.

Zenia rolled her eyes, walking down the hall. "Come on, we have to go to the mall."

"What? Why!" Zander whined.

Zenia ignored him, skipping down the stairs and speed walking to the parking lot. Zander ran after her, still pulling on his gloves and hat. Zenia pushed open the doors and Zander shivered, pulling his hat down hard over his ears. He may have been half zombie, but that half didn't help with the whole temperature control thing.

"_Drogi Z_, slow down!"

"I wanna beat Mom and Dad home!" Zenia called, unlocking the car and throwing the door open. She jumped in and Zander was right behind her, slamming his door shut while she turned on the engine and the heat.

"Do you mind explaining why we're running? It's Wednesday, Mom and Dad won't be home until dinner time, probably with some takeout."

"I want to go to the mall and see what's there, for our gift."

Zander furrowed his brows. "_What_ gift?"

"Their wedding anniversary is coming up!"

"And we have to get them a gift for that? We never get them a gift!"

Zenia groaned, shaking her head. Sometimes her brother was so lost. "Zander, I'm going to college next year, and Mom and Dad are gonna be in a big funk because their favorite kid has moved out. So two days ago, I went to you and suggested we get them something for their anniversary, so they have some nice good memories before they have to say goodbye."

Zander nodded, all of this sounding vaguely familiar. Then, "_Favorite_?"

"Of course, I'm the oldest."

"Yeah but I'm gay."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"The gay ones are always the favorite, Zenia. Just ask Uncle Bucky and Aunt Eliza."

Zenia scoffed, buckling her seatbelt. "Whatever helps you sleep at night, Alexander."

Zander shook his head, leaning back into his seat. He started brainstorming gift ideas for their parents. He had planned with his dad for as long as he could remember, it couldn't be too hard to get something special for them.

"I think I have an idea," he said.

* * *

A week later, Zander and Zenia got home from school and changed into all black slacks and button downs. They cleaned up around the house and finished their school work, then watched television until their parents came home.

Zed and Addison eyed their children, who were sitting quietly in the living room. Everything was clean and no one seemed to have been injured. It was all very..._weird_. Zenia glanced up toward her parents and smiled.

"Welcome home," she said, "we have a wonderful evening planned for you two? Why don't you get changed?"

Addison and Zed exchanged a worried look. "I know you guys told us not to make plans for today but…" Zed stated, but was interrupted by their daughter.

"Mom, Dad, go get dressed. We laid out some outfits for you on your bed. We'll be waiting down here."

Reluctantly, the couple went upstairs and got changed, freshening up while they were up there. Addison had been given a knee length white dress with lace covering the top of her chest and the sleeves down to her elbows. When she saw Zed was decked out in a grey suit and a lavender tie, the pieces all fell into place.

"That's the tie you wore on our wedding day," she pointed out. "I'd say that's the suit, but I knew you've put on a few pounds in all those years."

Zed laughed, looking at himself, then at her. "You look beautiful," he said.

Addison smiled, moving to kiss him before being interrupted by her kids calling them down stairs. "I'm really worried," she told him as they went.

"I'm not," he admitted. "It's scary, but I kind of trust them."

They reached the bottom of the stairs, and Zander went ahead and explained the anniversary gift. "You're going to put in blindfolds, and Zenia will drive us to the destination. Everything is already paid for, all you have to do is relax and have fun."

He then held out two pieces of black cloth. They covered their eyes and let Zander lead them both out of the house and urge them into the backseat.

* * *

Zander let them take off their billfolds when they finally came to a stop and the music had turned down. They both slowly undid the knot to the kids' frustration, folding the cloth then looked out the window, their jaws dropping.

They were on the coast of New Hampshire, parked near the docks, where a small vessel was waiting to take them and several others on an Enchanted boat ride in the harbor.

"Oh my…"

"It's an overnight thing, there's a change of clothes in the trunk," Zenia explained. "We'll be back tomorrow at noon to take you home, and Grandma and Grandpa have already agreed to let us spend the night. So just enjoy yourselves."

Zander nodded. "Have a good anniversary. We love you."

"You two are...woah." Addison shook her head, unable to find the words. Finally, she settled on, "Thank you, but please let me know when you get back."

"I will," Zenia said. "Go have fun." She paused, glaring at both her parents. "But not too much fun. You're still way too young and fertile and one little brother is enough for me."

Zed and Addison laughed, while Zander groaned, sinking down in his seat.


	12. By the Fire

**Day 12: By the Fire**

Addison remembered a much simpler time, when she would wake up on a snowy December morning and her kids would rush into her room, excited to play in the winter miracle. Now Zenia was off in college, Zander would be out in a few years, and her house already felt incredibly empty.

She turned into her husband's side, appreciating his warmth, and he sleepily wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer. A few more minutes wouldn't hurt anyone, so she snuggled with Zed and fell right back asleep.

A few hours later, they both woke up and got out of bed, taking advantage of the Monday off and staying in their pajamas. They were still rubbing sleep from their eyes as they went downstairs, the faint sounds of the television emanating toward them. Zed went for the kitchen to get started on breakfast, so Addison made it her job to shut off the TV, most likely left on by Zander after he fell asleep the previous night.

Addison paused in the doorway, seeing Zander laying on the floor, cuddling with his friend, Nunzio, by the fireplace. Addison had known Nunz had come over to watch movies which, according to Zander, was just them hanging out as friends because he was allowed to have guy friends who he didn't want to date. Addison vaguely believed him, but her and Zed had decided to let them hang out in the living room. Nunz was _supposed_ to leave at midnight, but she figured since both her and Zed fell asleep, the kids had to have too. She couldn't be mad at them. Plus, they looked really adorable.

Addison turned off the TV and went into the kitchen, standing next to Zed at the stove. "They fell asleep on the floor," she told him. "They look very cute."

Zed chuckled, reaching around her for the salt. "Don't even think about meddling."

"I wasn't! Just an observation." He gave her an unbelieving look and she rolled her eyes. "You should see them! They're cuddling by the fireplace! It's adorable!"

"Ssh. You're way too excited."

"I want him to be happy!"

"Which won't happen if you meddle."

Addison pouted, staring at the wall. "I'm so bored though."

"Get a hobby."

"You don't have a hobby," she countered.

"I have a full time job of keeping you out of trouble."

She glared at him, letting out a growl that made him laugh.


	13. Homecoming (pt 1)

**Day 13: Homecoming (pt 1)**

Addison and Zed both jumped at the sound of knocking at the door. They shared a look, both excited and hopeful. Addison abandoned her simmering milk and went for the door, pulling open and breaking into a huge grin at the sight of her son. He towered over her, just like his father, and dropped his bag, spreading his arms wide to embrace his mother.

"Mom!"

Addison squealed, hugging her son for all she was worth. Zander had graduated the year before and had been home for approximately three weeks before going off to the eastern hemisphere, traveling from country to country, working with different volunteer organizations. His parents loved everything he did, but they hadn't seen him in person in a year and a half. Zander had called a few weeks ahead to warn them, and they had both screamed in excitement. Yet, nothing could match seeing their baby in person.

She burrowed her face in his shoulder, fighting the urge to cry. "God, I've missed you so much," Zander muttered.

"I missed you too," she whispered. She reluctantly pulled away from him and pulled him inside. "Come on, you must be freezing."

Zander chuckled, stepping inside and pushing the door closed. "Israel was pretty hot," he joked. "I almost forgot to pack sweaters!"

Addison laughed, though she already couldn't stop smiling. "Come on, we're making hot chocolate! Your grandparents dropped off imported chocolate."

"That sounds amazing."

Addison grabbed his wrist and dragging him back to the kitchen, letting him go in the doorway and jogging to Zed to take over with the cooking. Zed turned and beamed at his son, instantly pulling him into a hug. Addison smiled as her two favorite men (god, Zander was a _man_) hugged. She finished the hot chocolate, pouring three mugs while Zed and Zander talked. She moved the mugs to the table and they all sat down in their usual seats, only one other person missing.

"When's Zenia getting here?"

"A few hours, I think," Addison said. "You miss your sister?"

Zander laughed. "Surprisingly," he said. "But I missed you guys more. I really tried to visit for your birthday, Mom, but I—"

"You don't have to explain, we understand," Addison said. "Tell us about your travels! My little boy got to see the world! How was it?"

Zander did his best to describe his travels—from Botswana to Ethiopia to Madagascar and Malawi. He went up into India and down to New Zealand, then back to Egypt and finally Israel. They moved to the living room while Zander told them a few stories about his travels, then asked about what they had been up to, his eyes shifting to his father.

A few weeks after Zander has first left, Zed had woken up in intense pain, his Z-band in the orange. They had gone to the emergency room first, where they stabilized him then sent them to Seabrook to go to Containment, where they were told that he was experiencing 'Severe Draggy Leg Syndrome,' where the nerves in his brain and legs and spine weren't communicating properly, resulting in intense pain and difficulty walking. They had prescribed him pills for the pain but there wasn't anything they could do to cure it, since it was just a 'Zombie thing.' A zombie thing that, if they remembered correctly, was one of the clearest signs that his life was coming to an end. He was nearly fifty and his hair was turning brown, soon to be grey, and he was walking with a cane. Zed's father had started his Draggy Leg Syndrome when Zed had gone to college, and lived about another twenty years. They tried not to think about it too much though.

"I'm okay," Zed said, waving it off. "Don't worry about me, Kiddo."

Zander nodded slowly. "I thought you had to use a cane."

"I can walk around my house just fine."

"Except the stairs," Addison pointed out.

Zed gave her a short glare that she knew didn't mean much. She leaned into his side, embracing his warmth. "We've really missed you," she told her son. "It's so lonely around here."

"You should get a dog," Zander said with a smile. "Then you wouldn't be lonely."

Addison giggled and shook her head. "I've been telling you no about a dog for twenty four years, why do you keep trying?"

"You'll say yes, I'll crack you." Zander grinned and Addison shook her head.

The doorbell rang, and Addison got up, going over and opening the door. She beamed at the sight of her daughter and her husband. She turned back and shouted, "Zenia and Jack are here!"

She hugged her daughter and her husband, stepping to the side to let them inside. They hung up their coats and Addison said, "Zed's in the living room," purposely avoiding mentioning Zander was home. The three of them went into the living room and Zenia gasped at the sight of her brother sitting on the floor, talking and laughing with Zed.

"Oh my god!" she squealed, tackling her brother in a hug. Zander grunted as he fell back. "You're here! I hate you! Why didn't you tell me!"

Zander just laughed, hugging his sister back. "I love you too."


	14. Christmas Vacation (pt 3)

**Day 14: Christmas Vacation (pt 3) **

Zed's alarm went off at one thirty in the morning. He groaned, his head throbbing from how little sleep he got. Maybe if he ignored it, he wouldn't have to wake up.

"Zed," Addison whined. "Turn it off."

Zed grunted in response, turning away from her and shutting off the alarm. He sat up, much to her dismay, and stretched. No matter how tired he was, they needed to get up if they wanted to get to the hotel before midnight. Addison groaned and rolled into her back while Zed turned in their room light. Sluggishly, they went and got ready, showering and getting dressed. Zed made the two of them breakfast while Addison got their half-asleep kids ready. By two, they were out the door, the kids dozing off in the backseat of their packed car and a large mug of coffee in each of their hands.

"I'm gonna go get Bucky," Addison said.

"I'll pull up," Zed told her. She nodded and he climbed in, struggling out of his coat in the warm car. He glanced back to check on the kids but they were under a fuzzy blanket and cuddling, seatbelts on and looking too adorable for their own good.

The stacks of suitcases and snacks obstructed his rear view, leaving him to back out using the rear view camera. He pulled into his neighbor's driveway. Addison had just reached the door, and, before she could knock, it opened and Bucky stepped out, rushing to the car while Addison talked with Eliza.

Bucky pulled the door opened and plopped down next to Zander, right behind Addison's seat. "Its still dark outside," he grumbled.

"Really? I had no idea." Zed rolled his eyes, watching his wife and Eliza chat for a moment before Addison walked over to the car. Once she was in, they both waved to Eliza then pulled out, heading to the highway.

* * *

The first stop was at five am, when they were near New York City. Zed had to pee and his leg was cramping, so they left the kids with Bucky and went to grab a quick snack and take a bathroom break. The next was in Virginia, a little after ten in the morning. The kids woke up hungry and Addison figured that, after five hours of driving in almost complete silence, it was Zed's turn.

They stopped at an IHOP, all climbing out and stretching, then hurried into the warm building. Once they were inside with food, the complaining started. "How much longer is it?" Zenia whined. "I wanna see Mickey Mouse!"

"The car is really cramped," Bucky grumbled, warning a glare from Addison.

"We're halfway there," she told her kids. "And we won't go to Disney until tomorrow."

"What!"

"Why?" Zander whined.

"It'll be really late when we get to Orlando," Zed told them. "Once we get there, it's right to bed."

"that's so unfair!" Zander cried.

"It's _boring _in the car!"

Zed closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath. He hadn't been able to sleep during his break because he was trying to sleep in a car and Bucky had complained about the lack of legroom. It wasn't Zed's fault he was tall and needed his chair far back to be comfortable but Addison had given him that look, so his put his chair halfway and dozed off with one leg up on the seat, pressed against the door and the other stretched out. Add in the bumpy road and the light morning music Addison insisted on playing while she drove. He was exhausted and now his kids were getting on his nerves.

He counted from five then opened his eyes, saying to the kids, "Just eat your breakfast for now."

"I don't want this," Zander protested, folding his arms over his chest.

"Eat it," Addison stated. "_You_ picked it."

Zander raised his chin defiantly. "Well I don't want it anymore."

"We already bought it," Zed argued. "And you're not getting anything else. Eat it or starve."

Zander's eyes narrowed challengingly, but they all knew that, once the ultimatum was set, there was no arguing. Most of them ate in silence for another five minutes, until Addison drew her attention from her pancakes and phone and said, "Bucky, you know you're driving next, right?"

"Good, the driver's seat has a crap-ton more leg room," Bucky grumbled.

Addison rolled her eyes. "Get over yourself."

"Shut up, you have tiny legs, you don't know what it's like!"

"And you do?" Zed asked, jumping at the opportunity to defend his wife and insult Bucky.

"It's _your _fault that it's so cramped, Stringbean!"

"It's also my fault we're even going so why don't you sit quietly and eat your food? Huh?"

Bucky glared, but did as he was told. They finished their breakfast, took a bathroom break, then piled back into the car. Twenty minutes into the drive, Zander was complaining about being hungry. Addison handed him the togo plate that had his unfinished breakfast, which he refused to eat.

"You're not getting anything else until you eat your breakfast," Addison told him.

"But Mommy!"

"But nothing," Addison said firmly. "You heard your father: eat or starve."

Zed helped back a sigh, not needing to turn to see that Zander was going to start crying. There was still eight hours left.

* * *

Bucky drove four hours and they stopped for lunch, then Addison drove three hours, before they stopped for lunch. Zed drove the last four. The kids had been in and out of sleep since they crossed the Florida border, about an hour after they had dinner. They drove through Orlando and to the hotel, which, according to Addison, was only twenty minutes from the parks.

"Woah," Addison gasped, sitting up in her seat. They drove under a large sign of Mickey and Minnie Mouse, a welcome to Walt Disney World arching over the Highway.

Zed struggles to focus on the road and the sign, his exhaustion fading for a moment as the excitement settled. They were _actually _in Florida, _actually _going to Disney World. It was nearly midnight, yet he never felt more alive.

In the back, Bucky nudged the kids and pointed out the sign, earning a chorus of tired "wows."

Addison giggled, turning to her kids. "We're almost there. Only ten more minutes."

"Yay!" Zenia cheered. "I'm tired and Zander keeps sleeping on me."

"Uncle Bucky keeps shoving me," Zander whined.

"It's cramped!"

"Bucky!" Addison snapped.

Zed groaned, his tiny moment of happiness fading as quickly as it had come.

* * *

Addison and Zenia went and checked them in while Zed and Bucky unloaded the car onto a luggage cart. Zander tried to help, but the six year old was too tired to do much more than complain about the heat. Addison came back with the keys at the same time they finished loading up.

"Daddy," Zander mumbled, giving him big sad eyes. Zed sighed, bending down and picking up his son. Zed latched onto him, dozing off on his shoulder.

Bucky and Zed and Addison moved the cart inside and to the elevator, making sure nothing fell off. Their rooms were on the top floor, and Addison led the way. "Okay, Bucky, you're right next door," she said, handing her cousin a key. "_Right. Next. Door_. Have fun."

"Yeah whatever. See you in the morning."

Addison shook her head, unlocking the door and letting Zed and the kids go in first, letting the door shut behind herself.

Zed had to admit: they may not have been in a Disney hotel, but this was probably _way_ better. Addison flicked on a light switch that illuminated the hallway with a closed door to their right, which she later explained was to Bucky's room. There was a smaller" living room" area, with a full kitchen, marble countertops, even fully stocked with snacks. Behind it was a leather sectional in front of a flat screen television, adjacent to patio doors.

They went and dropped the kids off first, in their own room with two queen sized beds and their own television, bathroom, and half kitchen. Zed got them cleaned up and dressed for bed while Addison cleaned the hotel suite, then they shut off the lights and retreated to their own room, bags in tow.

Zed stopped in the doorway, eyes wide, mouth hanging open. "Holy shit," he muttered.

There was double king sized bed (they _definitely _didn't need that much space), decorated with luxurious velvet pillows and blankets. There was a small sofa along the wall, a love seat next to it, and their own _personal _flat screen. The wall behind their bed was lined with mirrors, which continued to the bathroom. There was a jacuzzi surrounded by mirrors, a glass-walled double shower, and so much space _everywhere_.

Zed looked down at his wife and said, "I think I'm in heaven."

Addison laughed. "You can't be in heaven if you're already dead, Babe."

"Addy…" he looked back at the room, then to her. "Fuck. You'll never get me out of this city." He ran into the room and jumped on the bed, making her giggle. "I love Orlando!"


	15. Stuck

**Day 15: Stuck**

Bucky turned down the radio, slowing to a stop outside his cousin's house. He couldn't believe what he was seeing, really, and rolled down his window for confirmation. It still wasn't enough, so he put his car in park and climbed out, walking across the grass.

"Zed?" Bucky called out.

Up on the roof top, clearly pouting, was Zed, Christmas decorations strewn around him. "Yeah!"

"What...Why are you sitting on the roof?"

"The, um, ladder fell."

Bucky burst into laughter.

"Why didn't you wait for Addison and the kids to get home? What if you were stuck there all night!"

"I wanted to surprise them!" Zed protested.

"And how's that going?"

"Could you just put the ladder up for me?" Zed shouted, clearly exasperated.

"No way. You're on your own, Necrodopolous."


	16. Caught

**Day 16: Caught**

Addison giggled, sneaking her hands under her husband's coat and shirt and feeling up his still taut stomach while he fumbled with the house key. They had left work early—a little after eleven—and went for lunch. There was a lot of wine at eleven thirty in the morning, and they took an Uber home. A slightly..._steamy_ Uber ride home.

Zed pushes the door open, pulling Addison inside and kicking it closed. They made quick work of their coats, barely managing to hang them up and drop their work bags in the kitchen. Zed grabbed her around her waist, pulling her in and planting a rough kiss to her lips. Addison moaned, her arms locking around his neck, standing on her toes to reach him. His hands traveled down until he grabbed her thighs and hoisted her up and she linked her ankles behind his back, kissing him more insistently.

Zed stumbled, his butt bumping into the table which he ended up half sitting on as he drunkenly made out with his wife. Their hands roamed each other's bodies, mouths hungry and desperate.

"_Mm,_ Zed," she moaned. "Bedroom."

* * *

The first time Addison and Zed had been caught in the act, they were seventeen, and it was Addison's mom. What followed was the most awkward conversation Addison had ever had, and that is including when they first taught her about sex. Missy had warned them, way back then, that they should probably lock the door.

They should've listened.

In their defense, they thought their kids wouldn't be home for, like, three more hours. They'd both forgotten that it was the last day before winter break, which meant it was a half day of school. Neither had heard the front door open or their kids arguing as they walked into the house. They were oblivious, lost in each other. At least until their door burst open, their kids peering in, concerned.

"Mom are you—" Zenia had started, then immediately screamed with her brother.

Addison and Zed screamed, Addison slipped off from atop her husband and fumbling with the sheet. The kids were already running away in horror and both Zed and Addison held the blanket up to their necks, panting and frantic.

"Oh my god," Addison breathed. "_Oh my god_. Zed."

He looked at her, trying for a slight smile. "Way to kick off Christmas break, huh?"

"Wha-what are we gonna do?" Addison asked. "We've ruined our kids! They'll never be able to unsee that! They'll random think about sex and then see _that_—us! Oh my god!"

Zed wrapped his arms around her as she started crying, bringing her head down into his shoulder. "Oh Baby," he cooed, rubbing her back. "First things first, we put in some clothes. sober up. Uh...and figure out the rest. When it comes."

Addison started giggled, lifting her head up. "You didn't."

"Oh my god, Addy!" he laughed. "Now is not the time. We must protect the innocence…ness of our kiddos."

Addison laughed. "I don't want to...talk to the kids. I...that's so fucking weird. I can't...can't er just pretend it didn't happen?"

"That'll just makes it so much worse," Zed said. "Remember when Zoey walked in on us? I had to be there while my dad gave her the sex talk."

"Why are we so bad at being discrete?"

"'Cause you're irresistible."

Addison giggled, pulling away from him. They got dressed and Addison ran downstairs to eat while Zed went in search of his kids. He knocked first on Zenia's door, waiting for her quiet, "Um, come in?" before walking inside.

Zenia was sitting on her bed, her eyes wide. "Um, we should probably...talk," Zed said. "Downstairs? Five minutes?"

Zenia nodded, eyes trained on his face a little too hard. "Okay Dad. Five minutes. Bye."

Zed nodded and left, closing the door and walking to Zander's room. He took a deep breath; Zander was always kind of closed off, which Addison assured was just because middle school was tough on him, especially since he was half zombie and a lot of other things that he couldn't remember too hard because he was too drunk to think that far back.

He knocked and waited for Zander to call him in. Zander was sitting at his desk, headphones around his neck and definitely avoiding eye contact.

"Hey Bud—"

"Dad," Zander interrupted. "I could hear you talking to Zenia. Five minutes."

Zed nodded. "Okay."

"The walls are pretty thin in this house," Zander added. "Like, _really_ thin."

"I get it, just, five—er—four-ish, minutes. I dunno."

Zander nodded and put his headphones back over his ears.

Zed went downstairs and found Addison dancing around the kitchen, snacking on chips while she made messy sandwiches. "Addy," he sang as he walked up to her. "I think we've ruined Christmas this year," Zed said.

She pouted and looked up at him. "We did?"

"Zander can't look me in the eye!"

Addison laughed. "That's too bad. But, we'll wing it. We always do."


	17. Not So Merry and Bright

**Day 17: Not So Merry and Bright **

After Zander's first birthday, Missy and Dale had stayed with the daughter and her family instead of going home to Seabrook. There weren't too many changes to their everyday routine, except the times when Zed would get a death glare from one of his wife's parents when he was getting 'too affectionate' with her. His _wife._ In _their_ house.

"I mean, Addy, I love your parents, but when are they going home?" Zed stressed on night in mid December.

Addison was in the bathroom while Zed was getting changed, everyone in the house already asleep. She turned to look at her husband, walking to stand in the doorframe.

"Soon," Addison said.

"Does soon have a date? I wanna know when I can stop looking over my shoulder for the freaking _chief of zombie patrol _who happens to be my father-in-law."

Addison sighed, walking over. "They'll be gone soon," she repeated. "Like, after Christmas."

Zed blanched. "_After_ Christmas? That's...that's more than a week from now!"

"My mom may have started a tiny, minuscule, barely even noticeable fire at home. And the department of health and safety deemed the house unlivable until it gets renovated. And, I figured if I avoided sharing, you'd wait it out until they left."

"So you told your parents they could stay here until their house was renovated?"

"They're going to Bucky's on the twenty-seventh," Addison said. "They just wanted to spend Christmas with us! Don't be mad." She gave him a pout and Zed sighed.

"Adds, I would be less mad if you had told me when you first found out," he said.

"I know but—"

"Don't make excuses," he interrupted and she immediately clamped up. "It's already happening. I'll just...deal with it, I guess."

Addison nodded, understanding. "Okay, I get it."

Zed rubbed his nose. "I'm gonna go to bed. Need my energy to deal with your parents for ten more days." He rolled his eyes and turned, climbing into bed.

Addison watched him get situated and turn away from her, holding in a sigh. She should have told him, she knew. But Zed and her parents weren't on the best terms—sure, they tolerated each other for her sake, and always tried to get along, but it was pretty obvious that both Missy and Dale had reservations toward the zombie, which turned Zed off from socializing with them. But they were her parents and she was their only child and they were in need, hoe could she deny them?

She turned and went back into the bathroom, finishing up her nightly routine (brushing her teeth). She shut off the room light and heard the bed groan, most likely because Zed was turning so he wouldn't have to face her.

Addison laid there for several still minutes, listening to Zed's breathing. He wasn't sleeping yet, she could tell by the sharp intakes of air. She turned over and poked his back. He hummed in response and she said, "You shouldn't go to bed mad, we gotta talk this out."

He turned over to face her. "There's not much else to it," he said.

"Babe, I know I screwed up, and I should have told you, and I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Adds," he said. "It's not like we could kick them out now. I'll just think of ways to avoid being home."

"No, I'll get them out. You shouldn't have to avoid being in your own home."

"Addy—"

"I'll send them Christmas shopping. That'll keep them busy for a few hours."

"Addison—"

"And I'll send them on a fancy dinner date. Oh! I think my cousins are in Seabrook, maybe they can go visit!"

Zed laughed, making her abruptly stop. "Gosh, okay! Can we go to bed now?"

"Are you still mad?"

"I'm...less mad."

Addison grinned. "I'll take that."


	18. Christmas Vacation (pt 4)

**Day 18: Christmas Vacation (pt 4)**

They were going to be in Orlando for eleven days. Addison had planned it out so they could go to each of the four parks twice, and have a couple of days of downtime. Although the kids were excited to go to the parks, they spent the first day as a down day.

Zed and Addison were woken up a little after eleven bg Zander and Zenia, both excited and irritable, as if they had been up for hours before bursting into their room.

"Wake up! We're in Disney World!" Zander shouted as they jumped onto the bed. Addison and Zed both jerked awake and groaned.

"Ugh, calm down," Zed grumbled. He sat up and gave them both a stern look and they stopped bouncing, sitting on the bed.

"G'morning Daddy," Zenia greeted. "Are we gonna go to Disney World today?"

Addison whined and sat up. "What time is it?"

"Eleven!" Zander exclaimed. "Uncle Bucky's making breakfast! Get up!"

"Okay, were not going to Disney today," Addison said, much to the dismay of the kids. "We're really tired, we're gonna relax today. And then we'll wake up early tomorrow and go to Magic Kingdom."

"Bu-but what are we gonna do today!" Zander whined.

"Sleep," Zed said. "That's what I'm gonna do. Now go back outside, hang out with Uncle Bucky, and maybe we'll go somewhere fun later. That isn't Disney World."

"Okay," Zenia sighed. She grabbed her brother's arm and they climbed off the bed and left the room, closing the door behind them.

Addison lifted her head to her husband and gave him a soft smile. "Good morning Love," she greeted. "Back to sleep?"

"Yes, fuck, I'm so sore."

Addison giggled, leaning onto his chest. "Your legs hurt?"

"And my butt. Are you _not_ sore?"

"Yeah, but I'm used to being sore," Addison said. "Not recently."

Zed raised an eyebrow at her. "Shots fired. Wow."

Addison giggled, nuzzling into his neck. They sunk back into the bed, exchanging sweet morning kisses. "Zeddy dear, I haven't had mind numbing sex in _so long_. Will you promise to make love to me at least ...twice, maybe? While we had this giant bed and we can push the kids off into Bucky?"

"I never thought I'd have to schedule sex," he said. He kissed her forehead. "I'll rock your world as often as possible. We're on vacation, Babe."

"Yay!" Addison giggled. "Not now though. I'm tired."

"Of course," he agreed. "But, Uh, what are we gonna do today?"

"Hm. We could...go to Universal Studios?"

"Isn't that a theme park? We don't have tickets."

"Yeah, but they have this part _outside_ of the parks called City Walk, kinda like an outdoor mall sorta place. We could kill a few hours. Maybe eat lunch there?"

"Or," Zed said. "I think it's pretty warm out right now. We could visit the pool and go to City Walk for dinner."

"That sounds like an awesome plan that require the least amount of effort."

They both laughed, snuggling back into bed.


	19. Santa Claus is Coming to Town

**Day 19: Santa Claus is Coming to Town**

"You know what we should do?"

Addison glanced at her husband and hummed.

"Take the kids to see Santa, at the mall," Zed said. "Maybe...maybe it'll ease up Zander. Plus, it's free."

Addison cracked a smile, which, after a second, went back to a frown. They were both in the bathroom, having just finished brushing their teeth and avoiding conversation. They had been woken up several times that night because Zander was screaming and crying from his nightmares. Neither of them knew what to do to help their son.

"Do you really think so?" Addison asked.

He nodded, despite the fact that it was all just a hope, a thought, a prayer.

"Today then?" Addison asked.

"I'll go get the kids ready."

"Guess that means I have to make breakfast."

Zed grinned, kissing her nose. Seeing Santa had brightened the mood in the Necrodopolus Family. Zenia has spent the whole car ride telling brother all about Santa Claus—how he had to be good to get presents and that santa would make a list and check it twice, and how it was okay that they had celebrated Hanukkah a few weeks before because Santa loved all the kids. They got some really cute pictures, which Addison would turn into a Christmas ornament, and Zander managed to sleep through the night without any nightmares. Granted, it didn't extend into his naps, but there was progress.


	20. Homecoming (pt 2)

**Day 20: Homecoming (pt 2)**

"So I've been thinking."

"That's new," Zenia teased.

Zander rolled his eyes, elbowing his sister. "I'm being serious," he said. "I'm gonna look for a job here. Stop with all the traveling. Settle down."

Zenia raised an eyebrow at her brother, but he was focused on the living room, where they parents were decorating the tree. The siblings (and Zenia's husband) were in the kitchen, fixing up some of the older ornaments. "I wanna be here for Mom," Zander said. "Help her out."

"I don't think Mom would want you quit something you love though. And she had Dad still. She'd want you to be happy." Zenia said.

"Yeah, I know," Zander said. He sighed, turning to face his sister. "Dad's getting worse," he sighed. "I don't want to miss anymore time with him. With both of them."

"Yeah," Zenia agreed.

"I can help people here," he went on. "Zombiphobia still exists. Racism, poverty. All I care about is helping people as much as I can. Do you think they'll let me move back in?"

"Of course," Zenia said. "Mom is such a sap. She'll probably even do your laundry."

Zander chuckled, rolling his eyes. He grabbed another ornament from the box, a snowman with a picture of Zander and Zenia in it from right before Zenia went to college. Zander smiled, nudging his sister. "Look how much cuter I am than you," he said.

"God, what happened?" Zenia mused, laughing.

Zander glared, grabbing his wipe again to start cleaning it off. "Anyway, I wanted you help to convince Mom and Dad, in case they decided to protest."

"My help?"

"And Jack's," Zander said, drawing the attention of the man across from him. "I kind of need a job before I can propose this idea, or at least options. And I'm open to suggestions."

"Doesn't your mom own that community center?" Jack asked.

"We're not allowed to work there," Zenia said. "Mother hath strictly forbid it."

Jack chuckled, shaking his head. "Okay, well you could try this cool new thing called the internet."

"Wow, okay, I don't recall asking for your sarcasm."

"I mean, I doubt you'd want to, but I could use an assistant for a while," Jack said. "It's really boring though."

"It's better than—" Zander stopped as Addison walked into the kitchen, a wide smile on her face.

"What do you guys want for lunch?" she asked. "We were thinking going out or ordering in."

"What if we got subs?" Jack asked.

Addison grinned at him. "This is why I love you, Jack. You're like the son I never had."

"Mom!"

She giggled and left the kitchen, heading back to her husband.


	21. Christmas Vacation (pt 5)

**Day 21: Christmas Vacation (pt 5)**

_**Animal Kingdom~ **_

Zenia's favorite was Animal Kingdom. Zander was not a fan of the safari and characters, but Zenia was wildly fascinated by all the animals and nature (and Pandora).

_**Hollywood Studios~ **_

Bucky would never forget their time in Hollywood Studios, mostly because of the cute gay zombie he chatted up in the line of the Tower of Terror, who he sat next to and even held hands with. However, while Bucky was feeling rather confident sitting next to and flirting with the rather handsome zombie, it all went away at the first drop.

At the end of the ride, the boy assured Bucky it was okay as the cheerleader shook with fear. Although the memory of it embarrassed him, he felt content knowing the zombie put his arm around him to comfort him, and that he got a number, and even got a text later that night asking if he was alright.

_**Epcot~ **_

Zed's personal favorite was Epcot because Bucky took the kids on all the boring futuristic rides while Zed took his wife on a world tour. They did all the stereotypical things one did in each of these countries—consumed several glasses of "Parisian" wine in France, as they pretended they could not buy the same wines at the grocery store for half the price, ate burritos from a stand in the Mexico pavilion before both looking up from their meals, making eye contact, then running for the restrooms, and even taking super cute photos with the phone booths in England.

(Zander would say Epcot was his favorite all because of 'Soarin' around the world'.)

_**Magic Kingdom~**_

They took the most pictures at Magic Kingdom. The rides and the characters and the castle had the kids mesmerized. They saw the parade and went on classics (Zed couldn't get over Fantasyland and "it's a small world"). They even had dinner at Cinderella's Royal Table, and got to witness the Christmas Day parade.

Addison favorite part wasn't any of the theme parks or rides, though. Sure, she loved the smiles on her kids' faces and all the memories they made, the souvenirs they got and the pictures they posed for. She loved drinking around the world with her husband and watching Bucky fail at flirting with Zek.

Her favorite part was the night before they left, when they all cuddled on the living room floor, watching Christmas movies.

It was a pretty great vacation.


	22. And a Partridge in a Pear Tree

**Day 22: And a Partridge in a Pear Tree**

Addison was off in California for two reasons: one because her and Bucky had been selected as guest judges for a cheer competition, and two because Zenia has asked nicely for her mother to help her pack for her winter break at home and the semester she was doing in Spain. It was all well and good, except Zed knew that his wife would really appreciate it if he and Zander decorated the house while she was gone. Which he only knew because she specifically said, "Could you pretty please have all the Christmas shit done before I get back?"

Phase one was getting a tree. With Addison gone, Zed mostly worked from home, giving him plenty of opportunities to take Zander to and from school and make food for the two of them. Three days before Addison and Zenia were scheduled to come home, Zed picked up his sixteen year old son from school and took him to the tree lot.

"I hate this," Zander complained. "How are we supposed to pick out a tree without Mom!"

"It won't be that bad." Zed patted his son's shoulder as they walked through the tree lot. "We pick a tree, take it home, decorate."

"I hate decorating." Zander grumbled.

"It'll make your mother so happy though," Zed pointed out.

Zander continued to complain as they wandered the tree lot. After another ten minutes of looking around, Zander pointed out a tall, sparse tree, long limbs but not much else. "Look how sad it looks," Zander sympathized. "It'll never find a home."

"Not true," Zed said. "Do you think it could hold our ornaments?"

Zander gave his father an excited smile. "Yes. Are we gonna get it?"

"Of course we are."


	23. A Star

**Day 23: A Star**

(_**This takes place about two years before the Homecoming series. Zander 22yo, Zenia 24 yo, Zed/Addison 47/46yo**_)

Zed and Zander stood in the kitchen, drinking and watching the scene in the living room with narrowed eyes. Addison was decorating the living room with the help of Zenia and her boyfriend of three years, Jack Martinez, a light-skinned, Puerto Rican-Dominican, tall and athletic. He was a kind man, an ideal student who was working towards a doctorate in psychology, and always treated Zenia with respect.

"I hate him," Zander whispered.

"He's too perfect," Zed agreed.

Zenia showed her boyfriend an ornament that made them both giggle and Zed and Zander both shook their heads disapprovingly. The one thing they didn't like about Jack was that they had nothing to hate about him.

"What is wrong with you two?" Addison said from behind them. They both turned around to face her.

"Just observing," Zander said.

Addison raised an eyebrow at them. "You two are creepy. How would you feel if someone just watched you?"

Zed tilted his beer toward her and said, "I'm pretty sure your dad still watches us."

Addison rolled her eyes. "Stop being weird and help us decorate the tree. Otherwise I might replace both of you with Jack. I like him better anyway."

She left the kitchen and went back to the tree. "Jack do you want to put the star on top of the tree?" Addison called as she went.

"I would love to, Mrs. Necrodopolous."

Zed and Zander shared a look and groaned. "Who does he think he is? That's my job, as the youngest!" Zander complained.

"Come on, let's go join the fray," Zed said.


	24. simply having a wonderful christmas time

**Day 24: simply having a wonderful christmas time **

Addison jerked awake, an uneasiness stirring in her stomach. Her bedroom was dark and quiet, save the soft snores of her husband beside her. She turned and shook his shoulder, ignoring his groans of protest.

"Addy, it's the middle of the night," he complained.

"Something's wrong," she whispered.

He took a deep breath and sighed. "What is?"

"I've got a-a weird feeling," she said. "Stay awake, please? I'm gonna check on the kids."

Zed sat up while Addison slid out of bed. She went and turned on their room light, then went over to Zander's crib in the corner of their room, peering in on him. Her eyes went wide, Zander's two years old form curled and tensed, a blue tint to his skin and his Z-band red.

"_Zed!_" she cried, whipping around to him. He was already rushing out of bed and to her, standing beside her. "_Shit_, I-I don't think he's breathing!"

His eyes shifted between her and his toddler, panic clear on his face. "What do we do, what do we _do_!" Addison said frantically.

Zed cursed in Zombie tongue, taking a step away. "CPR? Right that makes sense? CPR should—I don't—what do we do?"

Addison furrowed her brows and turned around. She was trained for this, she needed to be for her job. Her heart still pounded because this was _so much different_.

'_Focus Addison!_'

She worked on autopilot, confirming that he was, in fact, not breathing first, then giving him rescue breaths. She went to chest compressions, getting through two before Zander gasped, then wailed, crying weakly. She sighed in relief, picking up her toddler and cradling him on his side.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Zed and Addison were in the hall of the children's emergency room with Zander's doctor. Zenia was under the care of Bucky and Eliza, dressed in their pajamas and winter coats. It was two in the morning, three days before Christmas, and by some miracle, they had gotten Dr. Margaret Stevens, who they knew as Peggy. She was a junior when they were freshmen in high school and, like most of the younger doctors in the area, had studied Zombie medicinal practices.

"We've got a medical team from Zombie Containment on their way," Peggy explained. "His test results should be back within the next hour, but we've put him on ECMO for the time being. It'll regulate his heart and breathing until we can be certain on our next course of action."

"Is there anything you can tell us right now?" Addison asked, tired and desperate.

"There's no fever, no obvious signs of illness. He's stable." Peggy simplified. "It might be a Zombie-issue. We can't be certain until the team comes and evaluates the test results."

Peggy gave them a smile, closing her binder. "I'll be back to check on him in an hour. If anything happens, big red button."

Neither of them said a word and Peggy left, walking down the hall. Addison turned and went back into her baby's room, Zed following behind her. Zander was in the crib in the middle of the room in nothing but his diaper, his Z-band off and somewhere in his bag of belongings, tubes and wires all over his little body.

Zed and Addison didn't sleep again.

* * *

Two hours after arriving at the hospital, Zander was transferred to a hospital room in the PICU—the pediatric intensive care unit. His parents stayed on two separate sides of the room, neither able to look at their son without tearing up.

It was well past eight in the morning when Dr. Sircey from the Containment team came to deliver the news. Zed was sitting by the window while Addison sat closer to her son. They couldn't talk to each other, the elephant in the room too great for them to even be near the other.

"Alexander is perfectly healthy," he said with a smile.

Zed folded his arms, not believing a word from the doctor's mouth. Addison wasn't in the mood to be subtle about her disbelief. "A perfectly healthy baby doesn't just stop breathing in the middle of the night," she snapped. "Does my baby look perfectly healthy, Doctor? Does he?"

"Well no, but there is a reason for it."

Addison raised an eyebrow at him, glaring.

Dr. Sircey smiled for a second, a somber, serious smile. "To put it simply, he's too human for his own good."

"_Excuse me—_"

He continued despite Addison's interruption. "I could explain all the findings and neither of you would quite understand it all. But, what's happening is that the human in him is fight a battle with his developing zombie-consciousness. It's quite spectacular, actually, nothing we've ever heard of but something we had speculated when you had your first child."

Zed and Addison both shot the doctor murderous glares, his excitement simmering down. He cleared his throat and backtracked. "The mental battle is not one that can be treated with medicine, and with its intensity, it's caused many physical issues we can try to maintain. But there's nothing _we_ can do for Alexander."

Addison raised her eyebrows at how much emphasis he had put on the word. She glanced at her husband then back to the doctor. "What about us? Is there anything we can do?"

"I'm sure Mr. Necrodopolus is well aware of the ritual—"

"It's too risky," Zed interrupted.

Addison frowned at his words, turning to face him. "I'm sorry?"

"Addy—"

"Don't do that, Zed," she all but growled. "I had to do CPR on my _two year old_ son and now he's in the hospital hooked up to a bunch of machines and you're still saying you won't do the _one thing _that might help him?"

"I would give my _life_ for our kids, Addison," he said venomously. "But I refuse to give my life and scar Zander all at once. I won't do that to him."

"It doesn't seem like you want to do _anything_ for him." She puffed, blowing her hair out of her face. Her words hurt like a punch to the gut, the pain evident on his face, yet she continued. "If the roles were reversed, I'd do it in a heartbeat."

He shook his head at her. "You wouldn't, but maybe you'd finally understand why I can't do this, not to Zander." He huffed, heading out of the room. "I'm going to get some coffee," he muttered as he left.

* * *

Zed and Addison didn't talk much for the rest of the day. Zander got a new Z-band and they unhooked him from the ECMO, a strict rotation of nurses checking on him every hour. But because there wasn't much the hospital staff could do for the toddler, Zander was going to be discharged the next day.

* * *

Two days before Christmas, and Addison and Zed were still not talking. Zander was ready to go home, until his vitals dropped—breathing, heart rate, brain activity, all of it.

"Zed," Eliza said seriously. "You guys need to talk this through. You need to do _something_."

"What's the point? It's not like she'll even listen to me."

"She's your wife! More importantly, she's Zander's mother. She'll listen."

Zed scoffed, because she hadn't been listening. Of course, he couldn't bear the sight of his son in the hospital, but what they were asking of him was (slightly) worse. There was only a 50/50 chance it would even be effective. And those were the statistics for zombies, not hybrids. Not to mention the fact that Zed could die trying. And if it were ineffective...

Eliza was right, in some sense. He did have to talk to Addison. Even if she was stubborn and would never understand.

After he returned from entertaining Zenia in the waiting room, he went straight to his wife, where she was huddled up in the corner of Zander's room, and sat on the floor in front of her.

"Addison, I don't want to risk it," he stated. "I don't want to make Zander even more terrified of zombies, of _me_, and kill myself trying. There's no scientific backing to it, it's all speculation. It could take anywhere from minutes to hours. Or it might not even work. You have to understand that."

She looked at him, arms folded. "You were willing to turn off your Z-band to win stupid football games, but you aren't willing to do this for your own son. That's what I don't understand."

"That was so much different," he argued. "I was fifteen and stupid."

"Well now you're twenty-eight and stupid."

"That's not fair."

"You know what else isn't fair? It's not fair that I have to sit here and constantly revive my son because my husband refuses to even _try_ to help him! You're the only one who can help him with this and you just keep making up excuses!" she snapped.

"I'm thinking about the consequences."

"You're thinking about yourself."

He sighed. They weren't getting anywhere with the argument.

* * *

It was Christmas Eve. Zander was off the ECMO, and Addison was in the bathroom. Zander was standing in his crib. Zed was making faces at him, making him laugh and bounce around like the happy two year old he used to be. His blonde and green curls moved with his every laugh. If it weren't for the white walls and empty noise, the machines and wires everywhere, it would be just like at home.

Zed lifted his son out of the crib, letting him stand in his lap. Zander reached out and grabbed Zed's nose, laughing. Zed gave him a sad smile and whispered, "_Gar garziga_."

"_Gar garziga_," Zander repeated.

* * *

It was Christmas Eve. Addison and Zander were on the floor in a converted meeting room, the windows all closed and furniture all stacked to the side. Zed sat across the room, an officer chaining his wrist to the wall. Zed tugged once the cuff was secure in place, testing his movement. He'd be able to pull and move about ten feet, according to the officers.

Zed locked eyes with his wife. "_Gar garziga_," he whispered. He saw her mouth moving, but her words were drowned out from the click of his Z-band coming off.

* * *

Zed lunged and Zander cried, louder and harder than Addison had ever heard him cry. It was worse than when he'd wake up from his nightmares, worse than anytime he ever got hurt. He clung to her for dear life, sobbing and screaming, shaking his little body to the core.

Addison didn't even flinch.

She stared at her husband, watching his body jerk back when his restraint reached the end, several feet away from her and Zander. She embraced her son, her eyes trained on Zed. He wouldn't hurt her, he never did. She wasn't afraid of him.

His eyes shifted to the little zombie in her arms. "It's okay Zander," she said, her focus on Zed, on the heartbreak in his eyes. "It's just Daddy," she told her son. "He won't hurt you."

Zed pulled on his restraint, frustrated. Addison scooted closer an inch, continuing to reassure her son. She sat a little out of Zed's reach, averting her gaze from her husband to her son. It took a few minutes, but once Zander had calmed down enough, Addison sat him in her lap, facing Zed.

"It's Daddy," Addison whispered. "He won't hurt you."

She held out her hand toward Zed, her fingers grazing his cheek. Zander whined, cowering away. Zed leaned into her touch, his arm extending behind him. Addison glanced at her son, seeing him watching the interaction cautiously.

"It's okay baby," Addison whispered. "It's Daddy. Do you want to go to Daddy?"

Zander shook his head and Addison sighed. "Daddy won't hurt you," she assured him. "Daddy loves you."

She pulled her arm back and gently encouraged Zander. Tentatively, he stood and held out his hands toward Zed. He grabbed his nose and Zed mewled happily, an almost chuckle that made Zander beam.

It was Christmas Eve, and they were going to be okay.


	25. Homecoming (pt 3)

**Day 25: Homecoming (pt 3)**

Zander woke up to the scent of fresh waffles wafting through the house. He jumped out of bed, going to the bathroom and brushing his teeth quickly, then rushing down the stairs. It was Christmas morning, he was twenty four, and he was loving being home.

His mom and dad were in the kitchen, enjoying breakfast, and Zander greeted each of them with a kiss before sitting in his old seat, serving himself breakfast.

"How'd you sleep?" Addison asked.

"Great, I love being home," he said, his leg bouncing in anticipation. "When can we open Christmas presents?"

Addison and Zed both chuckled. "Will you ever grow up?" Zed teased.

"No way, where's the fun in that?"

Addison shook her head. "You know the drill, presents come after breakfast. Your sister isn't even awake yet."

"Why don't you go wake her up?" Zed suggested.

Zander scoffed, shaking his head. "You do realize that that is my sister. Who's in her bedroom, with her husband. You couldn't pay me to go in there."

"Zander, go get your sister," Addison said.

He groaned, sliding out of his chair and trudging up the stairs. Luckily, Zenia and Jack were just sleeping, decked out in the Christmas pajamas Addison had bought for all of them.

Twenty minutes later, they were all fed and sitting around the Christmas tree, opening the gifts left under the tree. Zander managed to sneak away, grabbing his gift for his mother from his room and retaking his seat next to her. "For you," he said with a smile.

"Oh, Zander, you didn't have to get me anything," she protested.

"Open it!" he insisted.

Addison laughed, popping the lid off the box and squealing at the sight of a tiny puppy with short gold fur, drawing everyone's attention. "Zander! You little shit! You got me a puppy!"

Zander laughed, hugging his mom. "I found him when I was on leave in England a few months ago. A little friend for you. His name is Ziggy."

"Oh he's so cute!" Addison gushed, lifting the pup out of the box. "Zed! Look how cute he is!"

Zed chuckled, leaning over to pet the puppy.

"Aw, Zander," Addison said. "Why would you get us a puppy? There's no one home during the day!"

Zander laughed nervously, rubbing his neck. "Well, that's another part of my gift to you guys. If you two are okay with it, I wanted to move back home."

"Oh my god," Addison breathed, her eyes watering. "What am I gonna do with you, Alexander?"

Zander chuckled, giving his mother a hug. He went around and hugged Zed too. "Best Christmas ever," Zed told him.

"Can I give you my gift now?" Zenia asked impatiently.

Zed, Zander and Addison looked at Zenia expectantly. She grinned, passing each of her family members a flat, wrapped box. Zenia and Jack watched them open their gifts, the folded sweaters, Zed and Addison's reading "Promoted to Grandpa" and "Promoted to Grandma," with the coming year along the bottom, respectively. Zander's sweater was more gamer themed, reading "Leveled Up to Uncle."

Addison lifted her gaze to her daughter. "Oh my god," Zed muttered.

"Is this for real?" Addison asked.

Zenia smiled shyly, her husband's arm finding its way around her shoulder. "Yeah," Jack said. "We only found out a few weeks ago."

"We wanted to surprise you guys, you're the first to know," Zenia said.

Addison sniffed, putting the gift down and cuddling her puppy. "You two are—this is literally the best Christmas ever."


End file.
